


Цветные всполохи

by alex_primary



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Group Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: «Всякий наглый хорек думает, что проще расстаться с осколком сновидения, чем набрать кошель золотых»
Kudos: 1





	Цветные всполохи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/gifts).



Он искал ее, точно был неутомимой ищейкой: усердно опрашивал прохожих и завсегдатаев таверн, плутал в жадном до света подземелье, собирал сведения и околачивался в местах, где она когда-то бывала, но нашел ее лишь тогда, когда потерял надежду встретиться с ней. Она сидела на краю обрыва, задумчиво курила что-то ароматное и играла в гляделки с мраком, простиравшимся под ногами. Эльфийка выдыхала то плотные струи дыма, то воздушные колечки разных размеров, которые плавно поднимались и устремлялись к темным сводам подземелья. Казалось, она была глубоко погружена в думы или витала душою в иных мирах — ее как будто не волновало появление незнакомца, хотя она не могла не знать о нем, не могла не видеть его боковым зрением, пусть и сквозь табачный туман, да и пошумел он изрядно, пока добирался до нее.

Он не сумел вымолвить ни слова, лишь молча наблюдал за ней, изумляясь, насколько она была похожа на одно из каменных изваяний темных эльфов — такая же острая, загадочная и мрачная. Поговаривали, что знания безликих повлияли на ее разум, и оттого ему было еще сложнее заговорить с ней — кто знает, как она отнесется к его визиту и просьбе? Когда она наконец обратила на него взор, он еще больше затрепетал — ее глаза, будто подернутые легкой дымкой, при этом точно пронзали его насквозь, заставляя усомниться в ее кажущемся безумии. Йорген был непревзойденным наставником — у Йештар были силы, чтобы совладать и со знаниями, и с умениями, и с даром Малассы, и курила она не потому, что это было необходимо, а потому, что ей это нравилось. Табачный туман своим бесконечным движением и метаморфозами напоминал ей мир, за ним было так же любопытно наблюдать, как и за всем, что происходило в Асхане.

— Не уверена, что в тебе найдется что-то интересное, — нараспев произнесла она, вновь затянулась и выдохнула ароматное ядовитое облачко, — а золотые я не беру. И камни не беру. И вознаграждение в виде ласки не принимаю.

Он на мгновение смутился — это что, извращенное кокетство?

— Вы даже не проверяли!  
— По-твоему, я ослеплена тобой, раз столько смотрю и ничего не могу разыскать? — сказала она, помолчала немного и небрежно добавила: — Сядь.

Он сел рядом, подобрал ноги, побоявшись свесить их в пропасть, и замер, чуть отведя взгляд, — смотреть прямо на Йештар было непросто: казалось, на белокожем лице были только затуманенные глаза, темные, плотно сомкнутые губы и больше ничего, оттого ему было не по себе, а внутри зудело непрошеное желание — приникнуть к ее устам.

— Не стоит, — сказала эльфийка, точно почувствовав его порыв.

Она бесцеремонно схватила его за подбородок, да так сильно, что длинные ногти неприятно впились в его кожу, развернула его лицо к себе и замерла, еще сильнее сжав губы, отчего их уголки устремились вниз — у него возникло ощущение, что Йештар смотрит на него с пренебрежением. Эльфийка разглядывала его так долго, точно он был не нанимателем, а породистым жеребцом, продающимся на рынке. Ему показалось, что сейчас она покрутит его головой, суетливо и грубо, пусть и со знанием дела, ощупает его, просунет пальцы в рот, разожмет его зубы и осмотрит даже их. 

— Ну, что тут у нас скрывают эти блеклые глазки? — вымолвила она наконец.

От возмущения он залился краской так, что щеки запылали огнем и дыхание сбилось, до того ядовитыми были манеры Йештар, но дело его было деликатным, а золотых на хорошего ассасина он набрать не сумел. Тут-то и прослышал о темной эльфийке, которая принимает в уплату не монеты, а осколки снов. Чего-чего, а их у него было с лихвой, ярких и на любой вкус — должно же было найтись хоть что-нибудь угодное взыскательной Йештар, хоть она и утверждала обратное. 

Но эльфийка скучала. Она продиралась сквозь пестрые полотна его грез: устало осматривалась на бесконечных одинаковых пирушках; усмехалась, глядя на надуманные лихие подвиги человека, который с клинком, вероятно, управлялся столь же паршиво, как крестьянин, привыкший лишь к граблям да вилам; пыталась соткать воедино какие-то разрозненные куски, точно сшивала чужую растерзанную плоть, но ничего не выходило. На мгновение Йештар остановилась, когда отыскала пульсирующую огненную жилу, полную похоти и жажды удовольствий. Он увидел, как на ее лице появилась хищная улыбка — если бы пещерные гидры могли улыбаться, то сумели бы потягаться с ней в этом искусстве. Он не ведал, чему именно улыбалась эльфийка, но ему в который раз стало не по себе, настолько пугающим было зрелище. 

Перед взором Йештар предстало его обнаженное тело, донельзя идеально сложенное, усеянное белесыми тропинками шрамов, точно он с честью прошел через войны Затмений, возбужденное и увлажненное терпким потом. Она видела нагих дев, танцующих вокруг него, видела, как они призывно покачивают округлыми бедрами, видела, как колышутся их прелестные груди, видела все складки, обрамляющие их сладкие лона, когда они вскидывали ноги, — эльфийка видела все то, что видел он сам, все, чего он желал не раз, но вкушал лишь во снах. Жалкие люди, мнящие себя великими и жаждущие запретных удовольствий, — оттого-то Йештар и хищно улыбалась. Она вглядывалась в его жаркие грезы, в то, как безотказные красавицы с неотчетливыми лицами прижимаются к нему грудями, как обхватывают его ногами, как ластятся то друг к другу, то к нему, как губы целуют губы, как языки жадно ласкают все, чего могут коснуться, как руки сцепляются с руками, а тела — с телами, как плоть покрывается бисеринками пота, блестящими в лунном свете, и чувствовала, как размытая комната наполняется сладострастием. Йештар утопала в бурлящем неудержимом потоке похоти, но оставалась безучастной. Она улыбалась и думала, каким бы он оказался жалким, случись с ним подобное. Что он мог знать о такой любви? Он волен воображать что угодно, его плоть может копьем рваться из плена одежд от одной только мысли о волнующем союзе, о том, каково это — овладеть сразу несколькими чаровницами, но эльфийка в прошлом не раз встречала смельчаков, подобных ему, и страшно разочаровывалась. Люди боятся собственных фантазий и подчас не знают, что делать, когда иллюзии воплощаются в жизни.

Йештар вздохнула и вырвалась из водоворота, который пытался ее захватить. Он не был ей интересен. Он не был искренним. Такое не кристаллизуешь. К сожалению, наниматели не всегда желали впускать ее в глубь, в сокровенное. Они часто годами старательно прятали подлинные чувства, однажды испугавшись их, а после эти чувства было трудно изъять. Йештар была лишена снов — закрыв глаза, она видела лишь тьму, но вместе с тем не цеплялась за любую чужую грезу, наоборот — она жаждала самого яркого, самого пронзительного, самого будоражащего, что можно было найти на дне душ, непохожих на ее собственную.

— А ну-ка полетай, птенчик мой желторотый! — сказала она и с силой толкнула его в спину.

Он инстинктивно попытался схватиться за каменистый выступ и сильнее в него вжаться, но было уже слишком поздно — его тело сорвалось с места и стремительно полетело вниз, навстречу непроглядной темноте. Неудержимый крик огласил подземелье, взмыл под его своды, эхом отскочил от стен, построек и шпилеобразных изваяний и заполнил собою все пустоты — казалось, что все вокруг ревело в ужасе, хотя выл всего один человек.

— Голосистый, — довольно протянула Йештар. — Лишь бы с толком попарил. Всякий наглый хорек думает, что проще расстаться с осколком сновидения, чем набрать кошель золотых.

Ему показалось, что он падал целую вечность. На миг ему почудилось, что он уже умер, но неожиданно потоки воздуха оставили попытки рассечь его плоть, тело с глухим звуком столкнулось с чем-то шероховатым и теплым, левая рука отозвалась резкой болью, как будто по ней прошлись острые клинки, а в нос ударил крайне неприятный запах: то ли тухлого мяса, то ли чего-то еще более мерзкого. Он вскрикнул, широко распахнул глаза и едва не ослеп от черно-фиолетового сияния — он летел верхом на здоровенном драконе. Из рваной раны на левом предплечье сочилась кровь, порезы от шипов на хребте горели огнем. Дракон повернул к непрошеному гостю хищную морду, взглянул на него огромным светящимся глазом так, что у него сердце замерло от страха, и медленно, точно наслаждаясь, втянул щелями носа солоноватый запах с металлическим привкусом, но не стал ничего делать с добычей, лишь сбросил ее под ноги Йештар. Эльфийка без стеснения оседлала неказистого нанимателя, будто намеренно приземлившись точно на его пах, и мгновенно перехватила его руку, сжимающую простенький кинжал.

— Сука бешеная! — взревел он, немного восстановив дыхание. — Угробить меня вздумала?!  
— О, — наигранно томно произнесла она, стиснув его руку до жгучей боли, — а ты и вправду такой… горячий? — последнее слово она выдохнула ему прямо на ухо, так, что он нервно облизнулся и едва сумел подавить зов плоти.  
— Да чтоб тебя! Что за идиотские игры?! Я пришел к тебе по делу и готов заплатить…  
— А вот сейчас и посмотрим, готов ли ты теперь расстаться с чем-то большим, чем с глупыми пирушками, тупым бахвальством и скучными оргиями, — парировала она и впилась в него решительным взглядом.

Мир вокруг него поплыл, и он отчаянно завопил, сам того не желая, как будто долгие годы сдерживал бескрайний ужас, давно забытый детский кошмар. Йештар распахнула внутренний взор и увидела босоногого мальчишку, бегущего по пустынной улице. Его губы шевелились, они раскрывались все шире и шире, будто в крике, но в сновидении царила неуютная тишина. Он звал своих родителей, но совершенно беззвучно. Стоило ему достигнуть ветхого дома и распахнуть дверь, как навстречу ему, протянув оголенные, с остатками полусгнившего мяса, руки, шагнул скелет. Он вцепился грязными острыми когтями в предплечья мальчишки и хищно заклацал зубами, намереваясь растерзать его. Скелет бросился на жертву и впился желтыми клыками в плечо, но от резкого движения его костяная шея хрустнула, нарушив неестественную тишину, а белый череп, увенчанный остатками кожи и длинных волос, на мгновение повис на ране и, разодрав ее еще сильнее, упал на землю, мгновенно обратившись в серую пыль. Мальчишка хватал ртом воздух, он пытался кричать, но, как и прежде, с пересохших губ не срывалось ни звука. Он пытался отодрать от себя жуткое создание, в котором смутно угадывалась его собственная матушка, но острые когти вонзились в него слишком глубоко. Он не чувствовал боли, не чувствовал, как сочится кровь из ран и окропляет его одежды, не чувствовал веса скелета, не чувствовал смрада. Он чувствовал лишь одно — бескрайний ужас, холодный, всепоглощающий, сотнями отравленных игл пронзающий не только его тело, но и душу. 

Мальчишка не понимал, как подобное могло произойти. Он забыл о существовании сна, настолько все вокруг было реальным. Он вновь попытался освободиться от когтистой хватки, поскользнулся и упал вместе со скелетом, который накрыл его сверху. Мальчишка видел жалкие остатки полусгнившей плоти матушки, тоненькие полоски, покрывающие некоторые кости, видел, как внутри нее что-то непрерывно копошится. Он еще раз раскрыл рот в попытке закричать от горечи, ужаса и боли и снова не сумел вымолвить ни звука. Скелет начал оплывать, точно на деле был сотворен из желтоватой грязи, и растекаться по его телу зловонной жижей. Вскоре от него не осталось и следа, а мальчишка, словно по чужой воле, посмотрел на свою руку, подернувшуюся зеленью и покрытую странного вида волдырями, наполненными неведомой жидкостью, и все вокруг поглотила тьма.

Йештар отстранилась от сновидения и взглянула на притихшего нанимателя. Он был бледен, как самые ядовитые грибы подземелий, и, кажется, выкричал из себя все на годы вперед. Эльфийка слезла с него, вновь присела у обрыва и раскрыла свою ладонь: в ней пульсировало маленькое невесомое алое облачко, ощетинившееся тонкими шипами. Она дунула на него, и оно сначала сильно расширилось, потом стремительно уменьшилось до размера небольшого камешка и потемнело. 

— Я позабочусь о твоем брате, — сказала она, вглядываясь в сияющий кристалл цвета запекшейся крови, а когда наниматель нашел в себе силы встать, развернуться и пойти прочь, тихо добавила: — Вот только теперь не знать тебе покоя в душе и сладких беззаботных снов. Ты отдал мне свой самый страшный кошмар, но навлек на себя тысячи других, братоубийца.

Она бережно убрала кристалл в дорожную сумку, вновь свесила ноги над пропастью, набила трубку табаком и с упоением раскурила ее.

— Кое-что в этом мире не изменится никогда, — сказала она, выдохнув сизую струю дыма в темноту. — Но у меня же еще есть время, не так ли, Туидхана?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Посвящается Jane D. Ankh-Veos.
> 
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2017, принявшей участие в Баттле 2017 года.


End file.
